In the Midst of Love
by aznsparkol
Summary: Elizabeth seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can’t notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it’s too late. Based on a Korean TV program. Retitled from "Annoyance, Friendship, Love"
1. First Love

In the Midst of Love  
  
Chapter 1: First Love  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Young Elizabeth Anne Summers always enjoyed the company of guys better than girls. Since she was a tiny baby, she loved the comfort of her father's arms. However as she grew up, she had come to know boys as "annoying, little creatures." Not that she didn't dream about romance, which girl doesn't? It wasn't until she was in sixth grade that she harbored her first true crush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a wonderful winter and Elizabeth was skating around the ice rink. The guys from her school were occasionally torturing her. A final push from one guy did it. She went sprawling on the ice and couldn't get up.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! Jerk!" Elizabeth screamed across the ring. The boy just smirked and went along skating.  
  
"Need any help?" Elizabeth looked up and gazed in wonder at the boy who so generously held out his hand for her. A look of pure happiness caused by the rush of a crush crossed her face. For a second, it seemed as if the boy had the same expression. But at that stage, Elizabeth was lost in her own world, thinking she imagined it.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Angel O'Conner. I'm in the third class of the sixth grade, how about you?" the boy asked. Elizabeth said nothing but her jaw was dropped in astonishment. Therefore, her liking for boys grew from that point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days after the incident at the skating rink, Elizabeth would follow Angel around. Whatever motions he made, she made. If he sneezed, she sneezed. Angel would never notice she was there. She would hide whenever she felt as if he knew she was there.  
  
Elizabeth sat in her bedroom, staring at a birthday invitation card. It was ornately decorated with lovely swirls of colors. She elapsed into a daydream. Angel would help her blow out the candles on her lovely cake. They would dance around her family's mansion, swaying gently to the music. It was the perfect date. 'Oh, I do hope he can come!' she squealed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Elizabeth approached Angel's classroom with caution. She peeked inside the door to find him introducing souvenirs to his classmates. He turned around and saw her, a smile crept over his face. She ducked quickly, a crimson color was coming to her cheeks. Angel stood up to go talk to her, only to find her ungracefully running away. Confused, Angel looked down and picked up a bright blue envelope that was sent to Angel O'Connor.  
  
Elizabeth came home to find her mom packing boxes, looking as if she was getting ready to move.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"We have to move soon", Mrs. Summers languidly replied.  
  
"When?"  
  
"On Friday", came the short reply.  
  
"On Friday?? But my birthday's on that day!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Who cares about your birthday right now! We have to run, again! All because someone took advantage of your father's kindness, driving our whole family into a debt!" her mom sobbed. Elizabeth's shocked look was quickly erased as she ran to her room crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early the next morning, Elizabeth went to Angel's house to say good-bye. He came out the door, not noticing her at all since she hid behind the family car. He briskly walked to school when Elizabeth was about to say something. It was too late, her hesitation caused her to miss her chance. She ran out from behind the car, tears streaming down her face. With a satisfied nod, she sullenly walked home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after school when the moving van came. They packed all of their things and transported them into the storage space. Sadly locking the door, the family left the house behind. Elizabeth's eyes were too full of tears to even notice Angel frantically running down the street at the sight of her leaving. His hand holding a gift-wrapped present and slowly he skidded to a stop as the moving van rolled out of his sight. 


	2. College guy

Chapter 2: Church Guy  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth was now 17, a senior at Sunnydale High School. Since Angel, her interest in boys became dull. While many teenage girls flocked over the young men teachers in class, Elizabeth would sit in her seat playing her Gameboy. Little did she know that soon her attraction to guys would increase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will! I don't feel like going to church with you. It's so boring and everything!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her family and Willow sat around the television watching Comedy Central.  
  
"Please? I promise you'll enjoy it! Please?" the enthusiastic red-head, Willow Rosenburg pleaded.  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Come on! Just go with her, Sis! It'll stop her whining!" the younger Summers, Xander exclaimed, earning quite a glare from Willow and a puppy- dog face from Elizabeth.  
  
"Someone needs to wash my taxi!" ordered Joyce Summers as she marched into the family room. Everybody disappeared in a flash, including Elizabeth who instantly got up and agreed to go with Willow to church.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Summers! I owe you one!" Willow excitedly whispered as she was dragged to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A yawn erupted from Elizabeth as she and Willow walked out the front door of the church.  
  
"Will! That was so incredibly boring! I can't believe you said it would be fun", Elizabeth pouted.  
  
"You'll see, the surprise has yet to come!" Willow exclaimed, barely containing her excitement as she dragged her best friend over to the chorus room. She positioned Elizabeth near the doorway opening, giving her a good view of the guy at the piano. 'Oh my gosh! That guy is gorgeous!' Elizabeth thought as she glanced at him. He was directing the chorus as he played, giving off a peaceful aura. His jet black hair neatly cut, gelled in the front to give off a little "tough guy" attitude. Those cute glasses on his nose made him look adorable.  
  
"His name is Jeff Harris. He is a sophmore at UCLA and is single so really desperate for a girl right now. His blood type is AB and his zodiac is Leo, which is most compatible with yours, Sagittarius. His favorite food is pizza and loves having Starbuck's delicious mochas. You guys would be perfect together!" Willow rambled on.  
  
"Geez, Wills! Calm down for a second!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but a shy smile appeared on her face, reflecting the look of love. She glanced at Jeff and saw him smile back with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How did you do on that test, Wills?" Elizabeth asked at school a couple weeks later. A sigh emanated from Willow. "What's wrong, you didn't get first in the school?"  
  
"I did, but our school is now 12th in the district", pouted Willow, "How did you do?"  
  
"Umm. I lowered 13 places", Elizabeth said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Wouldn't that make you 47th in the school?" Willow asked, horrified.  
  
"Shhh! Yes, it will. My parents are going to KILL me!" Elizabeth said as she bowed her head down in guilt.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll study together!" Willow suggested enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay! I have to work hard otherwise I'll be grounded for a month!" groaned Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, we can't have that happening. How's tonight sound? We could study at your house", Willow asked.  
  
"Okay. No, wait! Jeff is coming back from college today, I'm going to meet him at the bus stop", Elizabeth said dreamily.  
  
"Elizabeth! You're going to skip class again? I'm afraid the teacher's going to call your parents this time", Willow exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Awww. come on, Wills! Defend me from my parents please? They'll believe anything a good student like you says", Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
"Well. all right, just this time though!" Willow sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Will! Oh my gosh, it's already four o'clock. I have to run, Jeff's bus comes in thirty minutes. Thanks again, Wills!" Elizabeth screamed happily as she ran off towards home to change.  
  
Willow sighed. "That girl will be the death of me someday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: hope you all liked that chapter, and please remember to review! 


	3. William

Chapter 3: William  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth hurriedly rushed to the bus stop, only to find that the bus was going to be one hour late. Disappointed, she walked inside and spotted a group hovering around a television. The cheering noise was deafening which provoked Elizabeth's curiosity even more. She pushed her way through the crowd to find the Olympic Games on. The runners were making their way across the track and soon Elizabeth became captured in the race. She began jogging in place, commanding attention of the sexy yet shy guy right beside her. He watched the enthusiastic girl curiously until the race ended.  
  
The crowd started to break apart and it left the two of them standing. Elizabeth panted a little before turning around to take notice of the guy beside her. He was staring at her with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Yet she took no notice, her mind fully on the guy walking towards her.  
  
"Yikes!" Elizabeth squeaked. Quickly, she hid behind the guy's back, giving quick glances over his tall shoulders to see how close Jeff was.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jeff! How nice to see you here! Huh. that wouldn't work, let's try being a little less hyper", Elizabeth went on muttering to herself, practicing on how to act surprised to see Jeff here. The man went unnoticed but smiled to himself as he saw the small girl trying to impress her obvious crush. Elizabeth noticed Jeff was walking closer and she dodged behind the man. Hiding till the exact moment, Elizabeth sprung out from behind the man's back with a "Hey Jeff!"  
  
"Oh, um. hi Elizabeth", Jeff hesitantly answered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, ummm, came to send my uncle back to his home. See he's right over there! Bye, Uncle!" Elizabeth waved to a complete stranger. The guy smiled at Elizabeth's discomfort and was so curious he decided to follow her and apparently, this Jeff guy.  
  
"Come on, let me take your bags. You must be so tired", Elizabeth cooed.  
  
"No, that's okay. I can carry it myself."  
  
"Yes, I'll take them", Elizabeth took the bags from Jeff's hands with no further protests and proceeded down the hallway to the taxis. Jeff smiled as he walked behind her, taking advantage of this innocent girl's crush on him. Still, the blue-eyed man was not paid any attention. He smirked as he walked behind the couple, wondering how it would turn out.  
  
"I'll be right back. Making a stop at the restroom for a second", Jeff said.  
  
"Okay", Elizabeth looked around as she waited, sighting her reflection in the store window. Quickly glancing around, she ducked to the side of the window and combed her hair through. The blue-eyed man had no idea what her sudden burst of vanity was about and walked over to see what was so interesting in the window. Elizabeth saw a blonde-white head pop up near hers. With a gasp, she realized it was the blue-eyed man she ran into earlier. With a pout and a look of annoyance, she left the window as Jeff came walking out.  
  
"Come on then, Elizabeth", Jeff commanded as he walked away with an air of superiority. Elizabeth sent the blue-eyed one more look until she turned away to catch up with Jeff. She never caught the chuckle the man gave out as he saw her rushing away to serve a man who doesn't even like her. 


	4. New Home

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: New Home  
  
"Wait, Elizabeth. Let's sit down on the steps for a while", Jeff called out. Elizabeth came to an abrupt stop at the door of house. She turned around, inwardly smiling as she sat down next to Jeff.  
  
"Wow. look at the beautiful night sky. The stars are shining brightly and will always be there no matter what. They stand by each other and never go out. I hope we can have this kind of relationship", Jeff smiled sweetly as he kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth blushed a crimson red and quickly said a shy goodbye before entering her dark apartment.  
  
She entered her room, thinking lovely thoughts about Jeff as she prepared for bed. Sighing happily in her bed, her mind drifted into romantic thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A certain blue-eyed man came walking down the street. He carried several bags with him as he searched the apartment houses for a particular one. 'Ahh. here it is! I finally found it!' he thought as his finger raised to press the intercom button. Suddenly, he swerved around only to find two strong bright lights staring at him. The lights dimmed, allowing the man to acknowledge the vehicle as a yellow taxi. A tall middle-aged woman stepped out.  
  
"Hey! Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" she screamed out quite bluntly, almost waking up the entire neighborhood with her loud voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm William, William Giles. I came here to live with my sister Drusilla. I was just about to go in. May I ask who you are ma'am?" William's smooth British voice questioned.  
  
"I see, you're Drusilla's younger brother. I've heard her talk about you quite often. She's such a sweet girl, her apartment is on top of ours and we eat dinner together quite often. I'm Joyce Summers by the way; my family lives in apartment 154. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime", Joyce answered as she moved around William to scan her key. The doors slid open and she left with a simple goodbye before she walked into her home. William sauntered in behind her and walked up the staircase to his sister's apartment.  
  
He knocked on the green door, which was ornately decorated with flowers. 'Same old sis' William thought as he smiled. The door opened, revealing a beautiful brunette in her pajamas.  
  
"William!" she squeaked as she jumped up to hug him, "You should of told me when you got to the bus stop, I would've picked you up!"  
  
"Wanted to surprise you, Dru", William replied as he wrapped his arms around his sister in a brotherly hug.  
  
"Come on in! You must be so tired! Your room is on the left of that hallway down there. Just get yourself settled, I'll heat up some dinner for you", Drusilla said as she skipped into the small kitchen.  
  
"Thanks, Dru!" William called back. 'This new place is better than I thought. liking it better than I thought I would. Hmmmm. wonder if Mrs. Summers has any daughters my age.'  
  
A/N: Yeah, pretty short chapter. the next one focuses on Elizabeth and Jeff a little more though. Don't worry, William and Elizabeth meet up pretty soon. 


	5. Not As Perfect

Chapter 5: Not As Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We really need to design some more new clothes for those poor children", Elizabeth suggested as she sat down. Willow, Elizabeth, and Jeff had visited the orphanage in LA as representatives of the church. They made sure that the children's needs were met and were called affectionately "brother and sisters" by the little ones.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that the sleeves weren't even long enough to cover the full arms of the older ones. We should go back and tell the seamstress to make new clothes", Jeff sighed as he thought about the poverty those orphans must have gone through. Elizabeth looked at him with such affection in her eyes that Willow inwardly smiled, glad that Elizabeth's heart has finally opened to someone.  
  
Just as the metro train was pulling to a stop, Jeff spotted a beautiful woman with long black hair walking briskly to the escalators. Her short mini skirt showed off her perfectly tanned legs and her tight tank top enhanced her curves. The hoop earrings dangled from her ears as she moved, causing a mesmerizing trance for all males.  
  
"Umm. I just remembered I have to get off here. See you later!" Jeff lied as he frantically got off the train.  
  
"Huh?" Elizabeth ran off the train with Willow close behind, only to see that Jeff had run up to the woman and was shyly talking to her.  
  
"Elizabeth, wait! Let's just wait here and listen", Willow shushed her friend and pulled her behind a column so both were partially hidden.  
  
"Isn't that eavesdr.", Elizabeth's question was cut short as her keen ears started to pick up the conversation.  
  
"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" the woman had said in a huff, ignorant of Jeff's apparent shyness.  
  
"Well, I. uhh. don't you remember me from the Haunted? We were dancing together on Thursday night?" Jeff asked, avoiding looking at the woman in the eye.  
  
"Oh! That was you? Why are you coming up to me now? I mean, we're not like best buds or anything", the woman questioned with a look of annoyance. Elizabeth took one look at Jeff's face when she said that and the truth struck her, Jeff had a crush on this woman. She looked down at her own body, still dressed in her plaid skirt and navy blue vest. 'Oh! How am I going to compete with that girl?' she moaned silently.  
  
"I see", the woman smiled and all-knowing smile before taking out a pad of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote something down and ripped it off before handing it to him. Elizabeth couldn't believe what that woman did next. She pinched Jeff's cheek in a flirting way and whispered to him seductively, "11 o'clock on Friday night, be at the Haunted."  
  
Jeff smirked as he watched her move up the escalator, blowing a kiss to him. Meanwhile, Elizabeth watched all this in rage. Her arms were shaking; her fists were continuously clenching and unclenching; her jaw was set in a determined angle; her green eyes burned a dark emerald as she sent a glare towards the woman's direction. Willow watched her friend desperately trying to reign in her temper and stepped back, knowing an enraged Elizabeth is not very easy to be around without getting harmed in some way.  
  
Slowly, Elizabeth's temper was pulled in as she took deep breaths, trying to control her anger. Gradually, the disappointment and sadness settled in. Her eyes watered with tears as she slid down the column, oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth and Willow were on the way back to the apartments. Willow noticed Elizabeth's sad face as she walked along despondent, not really knowing where she was going. All too soon, they arrived at the doorway into the place. They bumped into Drusilla, who was taking the trash out for the next morning.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth! Guess what? You know the brother I was talking to you about? He came here today! I can't wait for you two to meet up, you'll be such good friends. And. uhh. Elizabeth? Are you all right?" Drusilla asked, finally noticing Elizabeth's unawareness through her rambling.  
  
"She's a little off tonight, Drusilla. Sorry, it has to do with Je." Willow explained, only to be stopped by Elizabeth's sudden gasp.  
  
"Oh! The Haunted!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran in the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Drusilla.  
  
"Elizabeth! Excuse me, I'll just go up with her. I'll see you soon Drusilla!" Willow shouted as she frantically ran up the stairs with Elizabeth.  
  
"Huh?" Drusilla stood there confused as ever. 'Oh well, I'll talk to Elizabeth about it later', she thought as she hummed a lively tune while walking in and locking the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Yeah, the Haunted isn't in Sunnydale but I needed someplace besides the Bronze. Look forward to the next chapter where you find who this mysterious woman is! 


	6. The Haunted

Chapter 6: The Haunted  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PLEASE, Xand?" Willow walked in on Elizabeth pleading her younger brother Xander for something. She took in Xander's tousled brown hair and saw his eyes flicker with sympathy though his face only showed amusement.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie!" Xander said as he reached into his closet for something to wear, "You're not allowed to enter! You have to be 17 or older."  
  
"You are allowed!" Elizabeth retorted.  
  
"But that's because I bring in all the ladies!" Xander smirked as he smoothed his hair in the mirror. Elizabeth's face was on the verge on breaking into tears. Xander sneaked a glance at his sister in the mirror and his face softened at Elizabeth's innocent little girl look. He had to admit she was cute and playful, yet mature for her age. She would hide her emotional wounds and always lit up the room with her cheerful smile. Xander never seen his sister in such a distressed state, sobbing over the loss of a boy she never had.  
  
"All right, you can come", Xander sighed in defeat yet his eyes soon got a mischievous spark, "if you give me some cash."  
  
"Xander!" Elizabeth was all ready to smack him until Willow stopped her. She took out her purse and handed him a $50 bill.  
  
"Is that enough?" she asked sarcastically. Willow's parents were rich and she lived in a wonderful house. She lived the life Elizabeth had once lived before her family sank into debts. Fifty dollars was worth it if it would help Elizabeth.  
  
"Fine. We'll leave in ten", Elizabeth said as she hurried Willow and herself into her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on then, don't be shy", Xander prodded the two girls along as they made their way to the club. Elizabeth was gorgeous, her honey blonde hair was slightly curled as it settled just below her shoulders. She wore a blood red halter-top with black leather pants. Hoop earrings dangled from her small ears, setting off the long black duster she wore along with her outfit.  
  
Willow still dressed conservatively, wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with blue zigzags strewn across it that sparkled in the moonlight. She wore baggy jeans and a heavy coat, hiding her body's curves and angles. Her glasses slid down her nose as she moved, causing her nervous habit of placing them back upright on the bridge.  
  
The trio moved along the streets of Sunnydale with Xander occasionally sending a glare to any man who looked at his sister the wrong way. They reached their destination with much hesitation from the young ladies. Elizabeth often pulled her duster's ends together to avoid the looks she was getting. She glanced around shyly as she waited for her brother to come out with the club's manager. Xander came out with the manager in tow.  
  
"Well?" Xander asked as the manager eyed the young ladies with suspicious eyes. "Hey, come on man, she's my sister!" Xander yelled as the manager's eyes lingered a little long on Elizabeth's breasts.  
  
"Uhh. all right. I'll let you in just this once", the manager said as he gently pushed Elizabeth inside. She gave a quick nod before immersing herself in the crowd completely.  
  
"Hey! How about me?" Willow asked desperately.  
  
"Sorry. I can let you in without an ID, but you need a beautiful face", the manager snorted as he walked in.  
  
"Hey, don't take it to heart. I have to go help Lizzie in there. She's way too innocent to see some of things going on in there. Maybe you could go to the coffee shop across the street. It's getting to be way too cold out here", Xander gently said as he shivered and slipped in the door.  
  
Willow sighed. She was already used to the insults like the one the manager flung at her. She slowly walked across the street, preparing to comfort herself with a mocha frappachino. 


	7. The Woman

Chapter 7: The Woman  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has everything and I have zip. I just borrow the characters for my own fiction.  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 so far b/c of the relationships this story has. it will be upped later when more adult issues come along.  
  
Summary: As Elizabeth goes through life, she seeks out handsome guys that turn out to be failures. William lives above her, and yet she can't notice the perfect guy standing in front of her till it's too late. Based on a Korean TV program.  
  
Spoilers: None, the story is completely A/U and everybody's human. It has nothing to do with the story line of the show.  
  
Distribution: Don't mind it at all, just make sure to e-mail me before using it on a different site.  
  
Author's Notes: Thoughts of the characters are expressed with '____'. Umm. not much else to say here except enjoy!  
  
Feedback: Yes please! I crave it! Also be free to have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, don't just cuss me out and tell me the story sucked. Write suggestions so I could make the story better. :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth walked through the dark surroundings of the Haunted. Her breath hitched as she looked to her left and right, seeing guys locking lips with girls and hands crawling everywhere over each other. She shuddered and forced herself to keep walking. The loud music pounded in her ears as she tried to seek out Jeff. The lights flying around the room allowed Elizabeth to see a little of the dance floor. She sat down in one of the couches and ordered a Budweiser, while her eyes searched out the area. She finally spotted him dancing with the woman Elizabeth saw earlier today. They danced sensually to the quick beat, causing a surge of jealousy flowing through Elizabeth's veins.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth!" Xander yelled over the music as he took a seat on the couch next to her. He followed her stare to the couple dancing.  
  
"Whoo! That's the guy? Uh oh, our little Elizabeth has got some competition!" Xander joked, "That girl comes here on all the hottest nights. Besides me, she's the only other high school student who can get here without an ID."  
  
"High school student?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"Yeah, she's the same age as you. Her name's Anya. She's a senior at Sunnydale High School, too. Although you could see she's a little more. umm. developed than you are", Xander hesitantly said, pointing to his sister's small but full breasts.  
  
"Hey!" Elizabeth tugged her duster more tightly around her, even more self- conscious than she was a few minutes ago. She brought the bottle of Budweiser up to her lips as she saw Jeff and Anya dance even closer together with Jeff's hands tightly holding her tiny waist.  
  
"Lizzie! Slow down on the beer there!" Xander reprimanded as he saw her take a full swig. He gently pulled the bottle away from her and saw her eyes widen. Xander's eyes carried his attention back to the couple. Anya had swung her leg around Jeff's neck, being the flexible dancer she is. Her head was tilted back as she laughed, entrancing Jeff. Jeff smiled as he thought how close together they were and brought his hand up to her thigh, stroking it gently as he balanced her while they danced.  
  
Elizabeth took this all in horror, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. She forcefully took the bottle back from her brother and drank all of it in one gulp. Xander watched on, bewildered for he knew that his sister was not all that wonderful when she was drunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dru! Your tea is ready!" William yelled down the hallway, clumsily spilling his own cup all over his hand.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he roared as he rushed to the sink, running his already bright red hand under the cold water. Drusilla came running in for she had heard him and was anxious with worry to see if he was all right.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She quickly opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Gently, she placed it on his hand and led him into the small living room. She sat him down and placed pillows around him and went back to the kitchen to bring a new cup of tea. When she was back, she was also holding a cup of hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows that William loved.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring two cups in, Dru?" He rudely asked when truly, her caring touched him. Drusilla smiled, knowing that beneath that bad attitude lied a poet's heart, one that was so full of love and moved by the tiniest things.  
  
"Thought you might like it, I made it just the way Mum used to", she answered. A few silent minutes past as the brother and sister sat there sipping their tea, both thinking about their mum whom had passed away ten years ago.  
  
"Dru?" William asked in a soft voice, "you have all this energy and yet waste it on caring for me and dad. You're already 27, why don't you get married?" "To tell you the truth, I can't leave you two behind. It breaks my heart to think of you not being properly cared for. What about you, haven't seen you that interested in girls lately", She joked, trying to lighten the mood. William drew a sharp intake of breath, knowing his sister changed the subject onto him purposely.  
  
"Just haven't seen one that has caught my eye recently", William answered as he nursed his injured arm.  
  
"That reminds me. I have the perfect girl for you. Her name is Elizabeth Summers, or Lizzie as some of us like to call her", Drusilla said excitedly, hoping to play matchmaker with her brother and her neighbor.  
  
"Is she pretty?" came William's immediate question.  
  
Drusilla laughed, "She's cuter than other girls and extremely sweet and generous. She has a huge capacity for love in her heart. You two would be perfect together."  
  
"Ugh. I don't know about this. Girls who are thought cute by other girls tend to be ugly", William responded, scrunching his face up in disgust.  
  
"Awwww. didn't know our little William is interested in girls", Dru teased.  
  
"Hey! I do notice girls, just haven't met the one yet", William defended himself.  
  
"Sure", Dru rolled her eyes, only to burst out in laughter when William tickled her side with his uninjured hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth moaned in anguish, partly from seeing Jeff with that Anya and also from the beer she had drunk. The bumpy ride on the bus back home didn't help her unsettling stomach. Willow rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to calm Elizabeth's nerves down.  
  
"How could that happen?" Elizabeth asked, desperate for anything to pull her out of her confusion. "How could he lead me on and then go off to find some other girl?"  
  
"Well, I think I have an answer", Willow said, pretty confident that her thoughts were pretty close to the truth.  
  
"Please tell, Wills! It would help me so much!" Elizabeth pleaded, looking at her best friend with doleful eyes.  
  
"Okay, here's what I think. When Jeff was at college for those first few weeks, he came home to an empty dorm. With no womanly warmth, he was alone. This makes him crave women who are interested in him. You have to tell him you like him! That Anya girl expressed her crush through flirting, that's how she got him! Now you should tell him, too!" Willow ended her analysis with a dramatic flair of her hands.  
  
"I'll never tell him, never in a million years", Elizabeth firmly decided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff, I like you", Elizabeth said quickly before turning around to face Jeff. They were sitting on a bench outside the church after services were over. Elizabeth had thought over what Willow had said and debated with herself over whether to tell him or not. Jeff, of course, already knew about the crush from Elizabeth's behavior around him. He tried his best to look surprised. 'Hmmm. I think this is the best time to break it off with her, now that I have Anya. Now let's see, a reason for the rejection.'  
  
"Y-you what?" Jeff stuttered.  
  
"Like you! I'm crazy about you! I promise that when you're with me, you'll always come home to a place full of warmth. I won't let you be lonely! Please, Jeff!" Elizabeth cried out desperately, throwing out all she had.  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I had no idea how you felt about me. If you were a few years older, maybe then I would consider it. You're still in high school now, still a child who hasn't matured into a woman. It's your time for exploration of life, I shouldn't lock you in a relationship yet", Jeff calmly stated. He silently congratulated himself on the speech, knowing a sweet innocent girl like Elizabeth would back off once she heard it.  
  
"I. I.", Elizabeth blubbered, her eyes clouding over with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I have to go. Maybe we could remain friends? I'll talk to you later", Jeff stood up and walked briskly out of Elizabeth's sight, quickly turning it into a run for shelter when rain started to pelt down upon him. He never turned around to take notice of Elizabeth, who had collapsed from the bench to the ground behind him. She didn't care about the rain that was splashing about her. She sobbed uncontrollably on the pavement, her tears mingling with the rain. Her clothes instantly became soaked and clung to her skin. The wind howled around her, chilling her to the bone. Elizabeth didn't care; the heartache she was experiencing making her oblivious to everything else. Her eyes became heavy and she saw a sea of black. She faintly heard someone scream, "Lizzie!" before she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little longer, but not as long as I've hoped it to be. There's more coming up! How will this Anya girl come into Elizabeth's life? 


End file.
